deadfantasyfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Next
What will happen in the future of Dead Fantasy? Type in your predictions on this page. DF VI *Dead Fantasy VI will feature the battle between Ayane and Rikku *During the fight Rikku will change dresspheres multiple times, and some of this will be fan-made *In an early artwork called Wrath Of The Fiend Ninja shows Rikku changing from dressphere during her fight against Ayane. You can see two eyes in the background, and the title says something about a fiend. And Rikku's special dressphere, the Machina Maw, resembles a large Helm-type fiend. So it is possible that she will change into that and also explains the two eyes in the artwork. *The fight will be set in a factory or maybe in the sewers DF VII *Dead Fantasy VII will feature the battle between Rachel and Rinoa *It has been confirmed that Rachel will unleash her fiend power, thought it was Rachel's sister, Alma to be a demon. So it's likely she could appear during the fight. *Maybe Rinoa will change her costume to become Transient Princess *Probally Rinoa will defeat Rachel and chain her, as shown in earlier concept. DF VIII *Dead Fantasy VIII will feature the battle between Kairi as Naminé, Vincent, Ryu and Momiji. *The Kingdom Hearts girls will use fan-made Keyblades and Drive Forms as shown in footage of development and stated by Monty Oum himself *Naminè herself is a "drive form" of Kairi *The fight will be set on the top of a skyscraper *Marks the first appearance of Vincent Valentine DF IX *Dead Fantasy IX could feature Yuna and Cloud breaking into DOATEC to save Tifa. *During the episode we might discover why Helena wanted Tifa to be captured and what she did of her and of her materia, she might take some of Tifa's DNA and create a clone similar to Kasumi's clone, Alpha-152. Category:The FantasyTrivia *There are some still frames that have yet to be explained and appear in the Dead Fantasy series, including... *Ayane in a factory like setting, which may appear in Dead Fantasy VI before her battle against Rikku. *Ryu and Momiji bracing for battle, which may be after Vincent appears in battle in Dead Fantasy VIII. *Momiji against a stormy sky, which has been revealed when she tries to strike Namine before she summons Vincent in Dead Fantasy VIII. *A wingless Rinoa seemingly hiding behind Kairi, which may be after Rinoa's fight with Rachel in Dead Fantasy VII. Kairi is possibly going to the city where DOATEC probably is, and she doesn't seem to notice Rinoa hiding behind her, also Rinoa appears to injured (even though her wounds aren't seen). *An unknown blonde haired girl with her back to the camera. It's unknown which episode this is going to be in, and who this girl is since she is covered by the darkness. She could be a new character, or judging by the blonde hair is Rikku or Namine. It is possibly Namine, but it's still unknown for right now. *There is also an unfinished footage of Tifa, waking up on a bed without any clothes. It suggets that she survives her fight against Hayate and his clan, much to fans' worries. She then looks up at someone or something, but is still unknown who or what she is looking at. *In the art where Cloud is talking to a boy, who probably is Denzel but that isn't conformed. And it is not known in which episode this will happen. *In Oum's promotional materials, called A Locked Heart, Tifa has an as-of-yet unexplained scar across her heart, whether it was gained sometime during Dead Fantasy V, it has yet to be explained. Some fans assume the scar to be the one she suffered from Sephiroth after he went insane in Nibelhiem.